There is a critical need for effective methods of technology transfer, that is, conveying psychosocial treatments found to be effective in clinical trials of drug abusers to clinical practice. Cognitive-behavioral strategies have been found to be effective for the treatment of cocaine dependence, but barriers to implementation of this approach in traditional settings exist. With a long-term commercial objective of developing a Technology Transfer and Training Institute for promoting the effective use of empirically validated treatments for substance use disorders, we plan to conduct a pilot feasibility study to evaluate the effectiveness of a training protocol for Cognitive-Behavioral treatment on the ability of clinicians in non-research clinical settings to deliver this treatment competently and in accordance with manual guidelines, compared with clinicians who read the manual but receive no formal training. In Phase I, we will develop a clinicians' training package and conduct a pilot study to evaluate the impact of the training protocol on clinicians' delivery of CBT techniques. In Phase II we will modify and expand the training protocol and conduct a larger randomized trial to evaluate the impact of the modified training protocol on patient outcomes as well. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: See Above. Development of Training Institute for validated treatments